WH40K Space Marine Chapter: Palodins of the Word
by Redd1717
Summary: A Space Marine Chapter heretofore forgotten or thought extinct has resurfaced. Read the Imperium's detailed report.


**Paladins OF THE WORD - Loyalist Space Marines Chapter**

Founding Chapter Unknown (Imperial Heralds, XVII Legion?)

Founding Unknown (split from the XVII Legion over faith/beliefs?)

Chapter Master Jephthah Rites

Homeworld [None] Three Battle Barges, Six Strike Cruisers, Six Escorts

Fortress Sanctuary Unknown (in exile from Donum Sanctorium Libertas?)

Main Colors Appropriate camouflage for mission, or digital Terran-woodland camouflage

Specialty Chaplains, Dreadnoughts & Furious-Assault Tactics

Traits Wise - _Knowledge is power, guard it well; Dutiful - Faith without deeds is worthless_

Battle Cry FOR TRUTH -AND LIGHT; SEMPER -FIDELIS; PURITY -ABOVE ALL

Estimated Strength Non-Codex: 1333 Marines (when full-strength; inclusive: Dreadnoughts, all vehicle pilots, +)

Classification Divergent Chapter

_"The Codex Astartes gave birth to the Imperium as it was known … As the Imperium and the galaxy grow and change, so must we … lest we be outmaneuvered by the enemy … this would be unforgivable to the Emperor. Semper Fidelis & Semper Gumby" - Jephthah Rites Chapter Master, Paladins of the Word_

**PROLOGUE**

The Paladins of the Word are a divergent chapter that have adopted a team-work philosophy towards other chapters, the Imperial Guard, Sisters of Battle and the Imperium hierarchy in general. This live and let live approach is perceived as a weakness by many other Chapters. The Paladins, however, have only established a pragmatism to carry them through the latest conflagrations of heretic, mutant and xenos, not least of which are the Tyranids. All this in spite of differences with the Imperium, especially its Ecclesiarch.

**BACKGROUND**

The origin of the Paladins Of The Word (Loyal) may parallel the Word Bearers (Chaos) in originating from the Imperial Heralds. Allegedly, much of the chapter's fanatically guarded archives are saturated with references to the Word Bearer's Primarch, Lorgar, and his quest for 'universal truth'. It is said, in the earliest stages of the Horus Heresy, a select few of the XVII Legion's officers secreted away the ancient relic text 'The Holy Bible' (see below), three battle barges, six strike cruisers, vessels and the Marine Forces therein. As the unfolding of the saga goes, these officers and this part of the XVII Legion's fleet flashed into the warp to withdraw itself from the pending civil war. With the Heresy looming and the label of heretic being spread about as autocannon rounds, these Marines had no choice. The Imperium did not spare

the time or resources to pursue these apparent renegades. No one is sure but it is generally held that the officers leading this withdrawal then took the next two hundred ninety-six years to reorganized their existing forces including renaming them and their vessels, before then reestablishing astropathic contact with the Imperium. The Paladins deliberately requested contact with the Inquisition in an attempt to preclude as much accusation of heresy as possible or even extermination. This history has only caused the Paladins Of The Word to be continuously suspect in the eyes of the Inquisition. Oddly enough, the chapter officers commonly request the support of Inquisitors in their missions. The Inquisition seems content to take these requests as opportunities to keep a close eye on the chapter. Despite hundreds

of campaigns working together, every Inquisitor that supports the chapter is still looking for ulterior motives and the slightest sign of heresy. The continuous challenges serve to strengthen the chapter's speculations about their ties to the Imperial Heralds XVII Legion and the Word Bearers (Chaos) . _"Except for the grace of God, there go I."_

**BELIEFS**

The foundation of the Paladins' beliefs is an ancient relic called The Holy Bible, a text said to contain the origin of mankind and the key to man's ultimate eternal salvation. The chapter's practices include the transcribing of studied passages and applying the transcriptions to everything from their weapons to their armour and from their individual quarters to every part of every vessel and eventually every clime and place they transcend. Anyone familiar with the workings of the Imperium can see that the Paladins tread dangerously close to heresy against the Emperor. For this reason, and others based on the chapter's one and only relic, the chapter focuses heavily on Chaplains throughout its ranks so as to ward off the appearance of evil in any element of the chapter.

The Paladins do not question the position of the Emperor; they simply do not address the statement that the Emperor is deity. If pressed a Paladin will say,"It is not my position to question the Emperor." Even Jephta Rites, Chapter Master answers, "The Emperor commands, we respond with an instant willingness to obey. There is nothing more."

_"II Tim 2:15 … a workman that needeth not be ashamed, rightly dividing the word of truth. II Tim 2:15"_

The Paladins regard psychic powers as a phenomenon tantamount to witchcraft and sorcery both of which are abominations in The Holy Bible. As such Librarians are a conundrum to the chapter. The Holy Bible teaches that humans are created by God's will. Therefore all human life is the possession of God their original Creator. Have you ever tried taking something away from God; I think not.

**RELIC**

The Holy Bible ancient relic is a text preserved from the earliest millennia of mankind. It is reputed that this relic was uncovered in a long dead settlement investigated by the Imperial Heralds during the Emperors quest to expand his legions. In the earliest stages of the Horus Heresy upheaval, a select few of the XVII Legion's officers secreted away the relic, and substantial Space Marine forces. During almost three centuries of hiding, the officers, Chaplains and Librarians poured over the relic text to uncover its power and wisdom in an effort to secure the future of their duty and of their souls. Finally the Chapter Master, together with his Chaplain-Commanders, resolved to reestablish contact with the Imperium and the Emperor so as to make atonements for their going into hiding and to reestablish their fealty and honor in the sight of the Emperor.

The Inquisition apparently has designs however. Repeated attempts by the Inquisition to relieve the Paladins of their sacred relic have been met with unwavering patience and absolute resolve against such. Rumor has it that the Paladins even relieved one Imperial Assassin of his assignment in procuring the relic, permanently. The Paladins are not covetous of The Holy Scriptures. The Paladins gave over copies some time ago. Indeed, they wish to spread the word to every human heart and mind. Does the Inquisition know the Paladins' desires to spread this knowledge to all known space and beyond? Current Chapter practices require each member to balance equal time between studying The Holy Scriptures and displaying his fealty to the Emperor through ministrations, prayers and actively sharing both with planet populations

they come in contact with. Of course, battling the enemy in the Emperors name, eclipes all.

_"Know thy enemy, then go and kill him, or it"_

**ORGANISATION**

The Paladins do not adhere strictly to the Codex Astartes. The chapter points to its single relic as justification for the need to focus on faith and its need to rely on the leadership of Chaplain-Commanders. The chapter reinforces their position of relying on Chaplains by stating their need to rightly divide the word of truth, and exercise faith in the one true living God and in loyalty to the Emperor. The chapter is so adamant that they have relegated the rank of Captain to a transitional probationary rank on the way to Chaplain Commander. Chaplain Commanders are preferred for leading companies and units. Formations of company strength and greater will always have a second Chaplain in an Executive Officer billet. Chapter organization also dictates two squads of six Chaplains each equipped with Tactical-Dreadnought (Terminator) armour named "Disciples" besides those that are leading companies.

_"God favors the prepared and the Emperor demands it."_

**DOCTRINES**

The Chapter fills it's ranks with Techmarines & servitors for maintaing the chapter's wargear and for applying camouflage patterns appropriate to missions at a moment's notice. This is especially critical in light of not having a homeworld on which to establish proper forges, monasteries and armouries. The Paladins of the Word do not kill psychers, and they do recruit Librarians. Librarians are trained to master their gifts but only as a defense against the threats and risks inherent with psycher's attributes; they are not to be used without the Chapter Master's approval and two or more Chaplains' supervision.

Librarians are encouraged to use their keen senses and intellect to study tactics against xenos species. In doing so the Paladins of the Word gain additional tactical advantage normally observed as specialty skills or doctrines for other chapters. This specialized tactical flexibility is limited by the rank and experience of the Librarian.

_"Pro 24:6 For by wise counsel thou shalt make war: … Pro 24:6"_

_Librarian-Tacticians are avowed to study tactics against a Preferred Enemy. How this preference, for which specific enemy, is chosen is an enigmatic process that apparently differs with each Neophyte. The rank and file Paladins have generated tales such as each Neophyte being dropped into a series of chambers each with still living specimens of xenos, mutant or worse just to judge the Neophyte's reactions. Of course in these tales some Neophytes do not make it back out of the chambers. _

_Librarian-Neophytes, upon "selecting" their Preferred Enemy, embark upon one decade of exhaustively touring the Paladins' ranks observing, recording and studying every engagement possible and every tactical solution conceivable. The Librarian-Neophyte will then undergo one full Terra-standard year of testing to evaluate his greatest tactical strengths. Only when the senior Epistolery-Tactition in attendance approves will the rank of Codicier-Tactician be bestowed on this Marine and his first Tactical Specialty revealed._

The Chapter will commonly request Inquisitors to accompany its units in missions often retaining an Inquisitor on each capital vessel whenever possible. In this way, and combined with the multitude of Chaplains, the Paladins hope and pray to stave off heresy perpetually and any accusations therewith. Indeed, this arrangement with the Inquisition has become established enough that the Chapter Master has exchanged gifts, as it were, with the Inquisition. The Master has relinquished some of the Paladins' early won trophies of xenos specimens and has received a rare and coveted Inferno Pistol in reciprocation.

Paladins offer No Mercy, No Respite evident in the degree to which these Marines train in Furious-Assault tactics.

Paladins Heed the Wisdom of the Ancients in their extensive use of Dreadnoughts numbering no less than thirty-nine in the chapter. The senior Dreadnought is always a chaplain; for who better to minister unto his peers? 

_"Pro 1:7 The fear of the Lord is the beginning of knowledge: but fools despise wisdom and instruction. Pro 1:7"_

The Holy Bible relic states that God made man in his image, thus, the Paladins emphasis Flesh Over Steel and do not rely on as many heavy machines of war as other chapters. Not having a Home-World, the Paladins do not have the extensive facilities needed for vehicle production. The limited facilities aboard three battle barges are always in jeopardy of falling behind in maintaining the chapter's existing vehicles and providing for the needs of Dreadnoughts both existing and future.

Paladins are resolved that their souls are eternally secure; as such each Paladin willingly accepts Death Before Dishonor. Paladins willingly look to any last stand that they may offer the enemy to keep their honor and souls clean and to fulfill all duty to the Emperor.

**Notable Paladins Of The Word**

J Vernnon McGee - Chaplain "Disciple" -

Charles Payne - Chaplain "Disciple" -

Robert 'R C' Sproul - Chaplain Commander -

John Trujillo - Chaplain Commander -

Michael Bere - Epistolery-Tactician -

William Tyndale - Epistolery-Tactician -

Jonathan Edwards - Epistolery-Tactician -

John Bunyan - Brother Sergeant -

Billy Sunday - Brother Sergeant -

Gregory Perkins - Brother Sergeant -

Charles Haddon Spurgeon - Venerable Dreadnought -

Dwight L Moody - Venerable Dreadnought –

**Vessels of the Paladins Of The Word Fleet**

The Trinity - Three Battle Barges - The Father; The Son; The Holy Ghost

The Apostles - Six Strike Cruisers - Matthew; John Zebede; James Zebede; Andrew; Simon Peter; Simon Zelotes

Two Gladius Frigates - Philip; Bartholomew

Two Nova Frigates - Thaddaeus; James The Younger

Two Hunter Destroyers - Thomas; Mathias

**References and Sources**

-RESTRICTED ACCESS-


End file.
